


Archangel of Death - dedicated to LucediDio (COMPLETE)

by Sboyle92



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Female Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8570737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sboyle92/pseuds/Sboyle92
Summary: After running away from home and being reborn countless times over millenium as humans, Acacia, the Girl-Who-Lived, finally begins to remember her past lives and her first one after she dies in battle after a green light hits her in the chest… What will she do when she finds her older brothers again? femHarry (Two shot)





	

Archangel of Death - dedicated to LucediDio

After running away from home and being reborn countless times over millenium as humans, Acacia, the Girl-Who-Lived, finally begins to remember her past lives and her first one after she dies in battle after a green light hits her in the chest… What will she do when she finds her older brothers again? femHarry (Two shot)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural.

Word Count: 2,203

This is about ten years before the Apocalypse starts, just FYI!

Part 1  
In the beginning, there were five archangels, but only four is really talked about or even recognized: Gabriel, Raphael, Lucifer, and Michael. The other, is the only female archangel and the only thing that all four archangel brothers ever loved and protected, as every older brother does. When Lucifer and Michael start to fight, their sister begs her father to allow her to live on Earth, so as not to see the end result of her brothers’ fight. So she was reborn into many famous female figures. Like Morgan Le Fey, Baba Yaga, Circe. Basically any ‘witchy’ or ‘powerful’ woman that was ever mentioned in mythology, was most likely her. Her magic was her Grace’s way of manifesting itself.

Until, finally, she is reborn the last time, as Acacia Lily Potter, the Girl-Who-Lived, or her most recently hyphened name, The-Woman-Who-Conquered. After she had gone to the clearing to die, to save the rest of her friends and family from Voldemort and his Death Eaters, and after she had gotten hit with a green light with Voldemort’s scream of ‘Avada Kedavra!’

And that was it. She had saved them, her family, her friends with her death… Or so she had thought because when she opened her eyes, she was in a bright white plain that looked like it stretched for miles, and miles.

“Acacia…” Hearing her name, Acacia whirled around to try and find the voice but could not find anyone.

“Hello? Whose there? How do you know my name?” She called as she began to walk forward. 

“My daughter…” the Same disembodied voice said. Acacia frowned and immediately thought of James Potter, her birth father.

“Are you James? James Potter?” She asked. A deep chuckle sounded and when she turned around, she finally saw someone standing behind her, less than three feet away from her and she jumped back away from him literally appearing out of no where. The man had brown, curly hair and a full beard and mustache. He was wearing just a plain, gray t-shirt and a pair of jeans, with brown boots and was watching her with a wide smile on his face.

“Close, not quite, but close, Acacia. James Potter is your birth father in this life, but I am your first father, the one whom created your soul.” The man said with a smile. 

Acacia froze and started to think. She wasn’t that religious anymore, ever since she had entered the Wizarding World at age eleven, but what she could remember from going to church all of those years ago, is that one being created souls, and that was God. Was this man, claiming that Acacia had been reborn, God?

“You think you’re God?” 

“No, I know I am God. And I know that you are Acacia, Archangel of Death, the youngest of the five archangels that I had created in the very beginning. And to prove it to you, I am going to give you back your Grace, and your memories, and then I am going to give you some advice.” with that, the man - God - touched her forehead with his finger and as soon as his finger connected with her forehead a bright flash appeared, even brighter than their surroundings, causing Acacia to squeeze her eyes shut.

But by then, she already felt her power, her magic, that was already impressively powerful, being increased. Before, whenever she imagined her magic that was in her core, she always said it was the size of a golfball, but now, it was the size of a tennis ball, and she instinctely knew that if she would release this power onto the world that it would be several times more powerful than a nuclear bomb. 

And then, the memories started to come.

…

Gabriel, Raphael, Michael, Lucifer, come meet your new baby sister, Acacia.

…

Acacia! Come on! Let’s go prank Luci!

Ok, Gabe, I’m coming!

…

Gabe, Raph, I don’t like how they’re arguing. They are going to tear us all apart.

We won’t let that happen, Acacia. You know how Michael and Luci are, they are like fire and water, total opposites, but in the end we are family.

…

Father, I can’t take it anymore. It is tearing me apart to see my family fighting. Send me to Earth, and let me live in peace and without any memory of this family. We once loved, and now we are beginning to anger and hate each other. I feel that one of them are going to take it too far.

Alright, my daughter, I will honor your wishes. I will restore your memories and your full power once you are needed again, to keep the peace amongst your brothers. I love you, Acacia.

And I you, Father.

…

Acacia opened her eyes, gasping as all of her memories from past lives entered her mind, but they weren’t as forceful or as prominent than the ones with her first family, God and her brothers.

Acacia started to cry and met her father’s loving eyes and then threw herself into his arms, hugging him tightly.

“I have missed you so much, Acacia.” God murmmured into her hair, kissing the top of her head as he held his daughter for the first time in several milleniums. 

“I have missed you as well, Dad.”

After a few more minutes of hugging, Acacia pulled back and wiped the tears from her face and eyes as her father began to speak. 

“My daughter, I have returned to you your memories, your Grace, and your wings.” With his last word, Acacia felt a long forgotten heavy weight on her back that she knew were her gold Archangel wings that were invisible and hidden in kind of a pocket dimension. “I have also created this vessel specifically for you. There are no other souls in that body, and you can use it without fear of it being destroyed from using too much power. Your power objects that you let scatter across the Wizarding World: the Invisiblity Cloak, the Resurrection Stone, and the Elder Wand, when all three are in your possession, they will combine into a ring, like Death’s own ring and you can call upon that power to aid you, should you need it. The Resurrection Stone, instead of conjuring Shades like before you entered the clearing, can and will bring back three people of your choosing every five years. And the Invisibility Cloak can be extended to other people and can conceal you from not only sight but also scent, sound, and touch. I am going to return you to the mortal plains, where you will have to defeat Tom Riddle and his followers. And in ten years, I am going to need you to stop the Apocalpyse, the battle between your brothers.”

Acacia stared at him horrified. Not at the fact that she was going to have to fight Tom Riddle and his Death Eaters, no it was because she was going to have to get in between her older brothers. She had left in the beginning to avoid choosing sides and now, her father was telling her to do.

“Don’t look at me like that, Acacia. Not only would you be able to save the world and the human race, but you would also save three mortal brothers, and all four of your brothers from death if you intervene. Go to America, become a hunter of the Supernatural, befriend the one named Bobby Singer, and save the world. Now go!” At his command, Acacia disappeared in a bright, blue flash and awoke on the ground of the clearing where she had been hit with the killing curse with Narcissa Malfoy leaning over her to see if she were still alive. 

“Is Draco still alive?” Narcissa whispered, barely making any sound as she leaned in closer as if she was checking to see if she could hear her hearbeat.

“Yes.” Acacia said in almost the exact Same way and barely moving her lips.

“My lord,” Narcissa said, standing and turning to bow to the impatiently waiting man. “Acacia Potter is dead.”

“Finally!” Lord Voldemort said. But before anyone could cheer, Hagrid whom had been held prisoner, vanished in a bright light and appeared in the castle, and so did Narcissa and Luscious, except they appeared next to Draco whom immediately hugged his parents. As the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters tried to figure out what had happened, none of them noticed that Acacia was standing and was glowing.

“Hey, Lord Smellyshorts!” She called, instantly silencing the Death Eaters and their Lord, whom turned to see who would be stupid enough to insult the Dark Lord. They all froze for a split second as they laid eyes upon the once dead girl, whom was now standing and glowing with some visible power.

“How is it possible, that you still live?!” Bellatrix shrieked. But Acacia didn’t answer as she knew that everyone in the clearing was watching her. So, she revealed her true Archangel form, burning out all of their eyes and destroying their souls, even the Hocruxes that Acacia, Ron, and Hermione hadn’t destroyed yet. And then she transported the bodies to just outside of the Hogwarts school entrance so that everyone could see that they were dead. That the rein of terror of Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters was at an end. For good this time. 

Everyone inside of Hogwarts saw the bright, white light flash through the sky but by the time they got outside, it was gone. They all stared in shock at the bodies in front of them but didn’t notice that Acacia was walking past them and towards the Great Hall where every person that had been killed in this battle was laid out, even when the Order of the Phoenix, the Professors of Hogwarts, the students, and the Aurors whom had showed up to help, being led by Amelia Bones, began to cheer. Acacia only stayed in the Great Hall for a few minutes before leaving.

“But where is Acacia?” Mrs. Weasley suddenly cried, her cry being echoed by others, causing the cheers to die down, and for them to return to the Great Hall.

Only to stare in shock at the scene in front of them. Fred Weasley was sitting up from the cot that he had been stretched out on, and Remus and Tonks were also sitting up, all three of them looking at their friends and family who suddenly began to break down crying at the sight of the three of them alive.

“Fred!” “Remus!” “Tonks!” was cried and they were hugged by the Weasleys, members of the Order, and even students.

“How are you three alive?!” Hermione asked, her eyes shining as she watched the tearful reunion between the Weasley twins.

“It was weird. I was floating in this white, misty place and I could see Remus and Tonks as they appeared next to me. They told me that I was dead, and that they had seen my body surrounded by my family and that if I was dead, then so were they. But then before we could move, a golden figure stepped out of the mist and spoke to us. It was a female voice, and it sounded quite familiar, now that I think about it. She told us that it wasn’t our time to die and that for us to follow her to live.” Fred said, pausing to catch his breath. 

Remus picked up where he left off. “And, when we followed the woman, we opened our eyes, and I could have sworn that I saw Acacia leaning over the three of us, glowing! And that when we opened our eyes, she smiled at us before vanishing!” He said, recalling what had happened only moments ago.

“It was Acacia’s voice, Remus!” Tonks exclaimed, figuring out whom it had been. Fred agreed with her. And this caused everyone to break out into excited whispers.

“If Acacia was here when you came to, where did she go because we were right outside the doors and we would have seen her leave.” Hermione spoke up, her mind racing.

But none of them could figure it out. Their Savior completely disappeared from the Wizarding World, never to be seen again, leaving all of her wealth to be split between the Lupins and the Weasleys. But her legend lived on, her legacy being passed down through the generations. None of the wizards, not even the muggleborns, could have guessed that Acacia, the Girl-Who-Lived was just across the pond, in plain sight of muggles and was the reborn Acacia, the Archangel of Death.Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own Harry Potter or Supernatural.  
Word Count: 2,875

ten years later  
Acacia looked up from her book that she was reading in front of her fireplace in her home and gasped at the surge of power that was just released into the world, as if someone was just killed… like an archangel!

Acacia jumped to her feet and flashed out of her house with a loud boom that shook the ground in the nearby towns and traveled to where she felt the power had escaped from.

She burst into the hotel that it came from and directly into the dining room, to see an imprint of a body with black wings burned on either side. As she crept closer, she felt the familiar essence of her brother, Gabriel in the middle of the two large burned wings. 

“Oh, Gabriel.” she cried out, landing beside where she felt his strongest of his Grace. She mourned him until she heard her father’s voice in her mind.

“Acacia, use the ring.” She almost smacked herself in the forehead for her stupidness. 

“Gabriel, Messenger of God, Archangel of Heaven, come back. I, Acacia, Archangel of Death, call upon you to return to the living in your previous, undestroyed vessel.” Acacia had begun to glow at her words as she spoke. With her eyes closed, she didn’t notice the body that was beginning to form under her raised hands and she didn’t notice that it was also glowing.

She only stopped using her power when she began to hear a groan coming from the body that had reforemd in front of her. She opened her eyes when she heard the familiar voice of her brother speak.

“Acacia?” 

In front of her was a dark blonde-brown haired man with green eyes staring up at her with astonished eyes. 

“Hello, brother.” 

“Acacia!” Gabriel exclaimed sitting up quickly and pulling his sister into his arms who returned his embrace immediately. 

“Gabriel, who did this to you?” She asked, pulling back from her brother and cupping his face in her hands lovingly.

Gabriel clearly hesitated, not wanting to hurt his sister but knew he had no choice if he wanted to protect his sister. Gabriel didn’t know if Lucifer would go so far as to harm their sister, Michael, Raphael, and himself were different stories, but Gabriel didn’t know if even the love for his sister would still be inside of Lucifer, even after thousands of years of being in Hell.

He sighed. “It was Lucifer, Acacia, Lucifer stabbed me with my own archangel blade and killed me.”

Acacia gasped, her eyes tearing up even more. She couldn’t believe that her older brother would do this to another of her brothers’. “How… How could he do this to you, Gabe?”

“I don’t know. The pit changed him, consuming him with darkness.” He paused as the two siblings stood. “But, I think if you appear to him, before he and Michael fight, he might listen. And maybe Father, wherever he is, will return his Grace to him.”

Acacia nodded in agreement. “I agree, now let’s go. You need to rest and recuperate from being brought back from the dead. You can stay with me, because I doubt you will want to leave me alone.”

Gabriel smirked, a Trickster smirk. “You’ve got that right, sis.”

>linebreak<

Six months later:

Dean closesd the trunk of the Impala. Bobby and Castiel walk up to him. 

Bobby spoke. “You goin' someplace? You're goin' to do somethin' stupid. You got that look.”

“I'm gonna go talk to Sam.”

“You just don't give up.”

“It's Sam!”

“If you couldn't reach him here, you're certainly not gonna be able to on the battlefield.” Castiel said.

“Well, if we've already lost, I guess I got nothing to lose, right?”

“I just want you to understand – the only thing that you're gonna see out there is Michael killing your brother.”

“Well, then I ain't gonna let him die alone.”

Dean gets into the Impala and starts the engine, driving away. 

>linebreak<

Lucifer in Sam's body stands in the cemetery. There is the sound of wings and Michael in Adam's body appears. 

Lucifer: “It's good to see you, Michael.”

Michael: “You too. It's been too long. Can you believe it's finally here?”

Lucifer: “No. Not really.”

Michael: “Are you ready?”

Lucifer: “As I'll ever be. A part of me wishes we didn't have to do this.”

Michael: “Yeah. Me too.”

Lucifer: “Then why are we?”

Michael: “Oh, you know why! I have no choice, after what you did.”

Lucifer: “What I did? What if it's not my fault?”

Michael: What is that supposed to mean? 

Lucifer: “Think about it. Dad made everything. Which means he made me who I am! God wanted the Devil.” 

Michael: “So?”

Lucifer: “So why? And why make us fight? I just can't figure out the point.”

Michael: “What's your point?”

Lucifer: “We’re going to kill each other. And for what? One of Dad's tests. And we don't even know the answer. We're brothers. Let's just walk off the chessboard.”

Michael: “I'm sorry. I-I can't do that. I'm a good son, and I have my orders.”

Lucifer: “But you don't have to follow them.”

Michael: “What, you think I'm gonna rebel? Now? I'm not like you.”

Lucifer: “Please, Michael —"

Michael: “You know, you haven't changed a bit, little brother. Always blaming everybody but yourself. We were together. We were happy. But you betrayed me – all of us – and you made our father leave.”

Lucifer: “No one makes Dad do anything. He is doing this to us.”

Michael: “You’re a monster, Lucifer. And I have to kill you.”

Lucifer: “If that's the way it's got to be... Then I'd like to see you try.”

Lucifer and Michael slowly circle one another. Then they hear the sound of a car engine. 

Dean drives up to Lucifer and Michael. 

“Howdy, boys. Sorry. Am I interrupting something?” Dean asked, getting out of the Impala. “Hey. We need to talk.” He said as he stopped a short distance away from the two power houses.

Lucifer: “Dean. Even for you, this is a whole new mountain of stupid.” 

Dean: “I'm not talking to you. I'm talking to Sam.”

Michael: “You're no longer the vessel, Dean. You got no right to be here.” 

Dean: “Adam, if you're in there somewhere, I am so sorry.”

Michael: “Adam isn't home right now.”

Dean: “Well, then you're next on my list, buttercup. But right now, I need five minutes with him.”

Michael: “You little maggot. You are no longer a part of this story!”

It looked like Michael was going to do something very bad to Dean, when they were again interrupted. 

Castiel: “Hey, ass-butt!”

Castiel and Bobby had appeared. Castiel was holding a bottle from which a flame was burning – a Molotov cocktail. Castiel threw the bottle at Michael, who screamed as he went up in flames. 

Dean: “‘Ass-butt’?”

Castiel: “He'll be back – and upset – but you got your five minutes.”

Lucifer: “Castiel. Did you just Molotov my brother with holy fire?” He asked, turning to look at the seraph. Who knew that something bad was going to happen… to himself.

Castiel: “Uh... no.”

Lucifer: “No one dicks with Michael but me.”

Lucifer snaps his fingers. Castiel explodes in a rain of blood and chunks of meat. 

Dean: “Sammy, can you hear me?” Dean didn’t want to think that Castiel was gone again, for forever this time, as he had just been smitted by the Devil himself. 

Lucifer: “You know... I tried to be nice... for Sammy's sake. But you... are such a pain... in my ass.”

Lucifer throws Dean onto the windshield of the Impala, which shatters. Bobby shoots Lucifer in the back. When Lucifer turns, Bobby shoots him again in the front. Lucifer makes a twisting hand motion and Bobby's neck snaps. 

Dean shouts out, “N-o-o-o-o!”

Lucifer said with a tiny smirk. “Yes.”

Lucifer grabs Dean's legs and pulled him off the hood of the Impala. He punched Dean hard. Dean fell back against the Impala, spitting blood. 

Dean: “Sammy? Are you in there?”

Lucifer: “Oh, he's in here, all right.” He punched Dean again. “And he's gonna feel the snap of your bones.” Another punch. Dean fell to the ground. “Every single one.” He hauls Dean to his feet. “We're gonna take our time.”

Lucifer punched Dean a further ten times. Dean, his face now very swollen and bleeding, put out a hand to Lucifer's jacket. 

Dean: “Sam, it's okay. It's okay. I'm here. I'm here. I'm not gonna leave you.” Lucifer punched him twice more. “I'm not gonna leave you.”

Lucifer draws back his fist for another punch. 

But all of a sudden, he was thrown back by a strong force… A force that he hadn’t felt in many millennium. Staggering to his feet, he was slightly blinded by two bright lights as they flashed into the cemetary.

“THAT IS ENOUGH, LUCIFER!” a female voice boomed as she and another figure, a male one, appeared between Dean and Lucifer. Dean watched as the female figure began to stalk towards Lucifer while the male one came over to him… Dean recognized him! It was Gabriel.

“Gabriel?” 

“That’s my name, Dean-o, don’t wear it out.”

“H-How are you alive? Kali said that you were killed by Lucifer at that hotel.”

Gabriel grinned and leaned back against the Impala beside Dean, snapping his fingers and making a sucker appear at the same time that all of Dean’s wounds were healed and that he was clean of blood. They both watched as Acacia threw Lucifer around the cemetery whenever Lucifer would try to counterattack with a blast of his own.

“Nope, my sister over there brought me back from the dead.” 

“That is your sister? I thought there was only four Archangels?”

“Nope. She is the youngest of the five of us. Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, me, and Acacia, our only sister and the one thing we all agreed upon. She was a close second to our Father, and we loved no two beings more than the two of them.” Gabriel informed him, wincing when Lucifer let out a loud cry after a particularly hard blow. “Acacia! Don’t forget that he is in Sam Winchester’s body!”

At her name, both Lucifer and Acacia snapped their head towards their brother, before what Lucifer had heard registered in his mind.

“Acacia? Sister?” Lucifer whispered, feeling the love and peace that he had been suppressing for so many millennium begin to push the darkness of Hell away and Grace began to also fill his body. But it was done so slowly, that Lucifer didn’t notice the Grace in his body until later that evening. Acacia turned her attention back to Lucifer, kneeling down in front of her older brother cautiously, waiting to see if this was a trap.

“Yes, Luci, it’s me. I wish I could say that I am glad to see you, but I am not. You are trying to destroy the Earth. And for what? Because Father told us to love them more than we did him. You didn’t like that, I get it, not very many of us did. But we all did what we were told, except you. Father knew what would happen, Lucifer. He knew you would be cast into the pit. He needed the story of the Devil, the place of the Devil to go to the one that he most treasured and trusted: you. Father wanted the human race to have freewill, and to teach us, his older children, that it is okay for us to have emotions, to have freewill…” Here, she paused as she sensed Gabriel come closer, leaving Dean to lean against the imapala as well as her other two brothers enter the cemetery not too far from where she and Lucifer were.

She knew that all four of her brothers had heard her words, and even though Gabriel had heard his Father’s reasoning, all four of them stared at their sister, enraptured by her. She then extended her power forward, and it began to form three human vessels, free of souls, and with the approval of her Father humming through her as he helped her shape vessels for them like the one that Father had created for her in this lifetime. (The two brown haired ones are Michael and Raphael and the blonde haired one is Lucifer. http:// pre05.deviantart .net/acd1/th/pre/f/2011/316/3/e/designs_for_michael__raphael_and_gabriel_by_kbakonyi-d4fwku0.jpg I had to add spaces to the hyperlink so it would show)

“My brothers, release the two Winchester brothers. Cease this fight. You are family, we are family! We should not be fighting. And I doubt Father wants you two to fight and destroy the world.” Acacia said standing and drawing the still inhabited Sam up to his feet as well. Her other brothers drew closer as well, Raphael immediately leaving the vessel that he was occupying in a flash and entering the one that he could tell his sister had meant for him. After entering the vessel, Raphael waved his hand, vanishing his vessel that would appear at his home without any memory of what had happened. He stepped forward and embraced his sister, letting his large wings wrap around her at the same time his human arms did so, with Gabriel joining the two of them while their older brothers watched them.

“My sister, I have missed you so much.” Raphael murmmured.

“And I have missed you, Raph.” There were two bright flashes of light then, causing Acacia to smile, knowing what had happened. The three siblings in the embrace pulled back and turned to their other two brothers whom had vacated the Winchester brothers and entered the created vessels for themselves. Absentmindedly, Acacia waved her hand at Sam and Adam and healed any damage done to them because of the Archangels. 

After long, tearful hugs between the sister and the older brothers, Acacia wondered away towards the old man’s body that was surrounded by the Winchesters.

Hearing her footsteps, the oldest brother - Dean - looked up and immediately stepped between her and his family. Acacia smiled at him, even when he spoke rudely.

“You and your brothers have caused me and my family enough grief so why don’t you all leave us in peace to mourn?” 

“I would, but there is no reason for the three of you to mourn for Bobby Singer. Isn’t that right, Bobby?” Sam and Adam, whom had been watching the confrontation between their brother and the female Archangel, about jumped out of their skin when they heard Bobby’s gruff, familiar voice.

“Yea, ya idjits. I’m alrigh’. I needa beer.” He groaned. Dean met her eyes with faint gratitude in his eyes. But also suspicion. 

“Why did you do that?”

Acacia smiled and looked back at her brothers whom were waiting for her, joking around with each other, past grievances forgotten. And a new path formed for the five of them, as they were together again.

“My brothers, I think, have caused you and your family enough trouble and pain. I figured I could repay you with returning Bobby and the seraph Castiel back to the land of the living. And, if you should need my help, all you have to do is call me, either through prayer or by my phone number, which Bobby should have laying around his house somewhere.” Acacia had turned as if to walk away but paused, turning back. “Winchesters, Bobby, I think you and your family will find everything supernatural to be quiet for the next year at least. Enjoy it. You all deserve a vacation.”

Dean scoffed with Sam as he came to stand beside him and both of them watched Acacia join her brothers. They began to laugh at something Gabriel said as Lucifer looped a brotherly arm around her shoulders, bringing her to stand between himself and Michael, as if to protect her.

“You know, they almost seem normal.” Sam said thoughtfully. But he spoke too soon as Acacia and her brothers looked straight at Sam with smiles on their faces and then vanished in a flash, leaving no sign that they had been there in the first place.

As soon as they had vanished, Castiel appeared in their midst, alive and whole again, and more lively than ever.

The Winchesters then realized that the end of the world, wasn’t happening. That they had actually stopped the Apocalypse! Sam and Dean hugged each other and cheered for joy. Glad that they and their small family were alive and together.  
And as the next years went by in the mortal realm, as Dean, Sam, and Adam grew closer as well oiled fighting machine, fighting supernatural creatures that dared to harm humans, never had Dean thought that he would call upon Acacia and the favor she owed him… Until he accidentally released the Darkness, that is.

When Acacia heard this, all she could do was sigh and shake her head. Why is it always the Winchesters?

>The End


End file.
